


After the War

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Lorictober [31]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: After Sarah's Death, Multi, making breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: John promised to give them a shot after the war. It's after the war now.
Relationships: Sam Goode/John Smith | Number Four/Stanley Worthington | Number Nine
Series: Lorictober [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	After the War

**Author's Note:**

> So I have two fics that happen after Lean on Me sitting in my folder, first draft finished that I haven't revised and posted. So I'm going to be trying to do that soon.

John promised he would give Nine and Sam a shot after the war. Curling into their bodies is the easy part. Letting them hold him, stroke his hair, even lay kisses against skin is all so easy to fall into. It’s beyond that, the building a relationship, finding a way to find happiness again that seems so monumentally hard. So he doesn’t think about it until the morning when he wakes up with Sam sprawled on top of him and Nine’s arm slung over both of them.

He makes them breakfast. It’s easier than he thought. They wake up and hold him, and Nine of course keeps trying to steal the food when John’s not looking—from the prep, from the pan, from John’s plate (and Sam when he has the nerve to laugh, ratting him out to John). In that moment, even with Sarah’s death aching against his heart, he thinks he can see a future with them where he can be happy.

Nine pauses, looking up at John. “What’s up with that face?”

John kisses him then Sam, and if he’s crying about it, well he still has a way to go before he reaches that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 fics in a month!


End file.
